The THREE Sisters?
by HarmonicJay
Summary: My Little Pony. One day Twilight is called to Canterlot. But for what? What happens when a mysterious new enemy is found? And there's a seventh element! Find out in this story!


Music: HEY HEY HEY PEEPS!

Rainbow Dash: SWEET! Someone came to check out my awesome flying skills!

Music: ACTUALLY, I'm the writer, so get ready for some MIND-BLOWING action!

Rainbow Dash: SWEEEEET!

Fluttershy: Umm, I-I don't know, sounds kind of, dangerous!

Music: YUP!

Twilight Sparkle: Ahem. Disclaimer: Music does not own My Little Pony or any of its characters. That is owned solely by its rightful owner(s).

Music: SOOOOOO CHAPPY...BEGIN!

* * *

Normal POV

It was a normal day in Ponyville. Until that day. Twilight Sparkle and her Ponyville friends had just taken the train to Canterlot for an urgent meeting with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor. Twilight soared into the palace, landing on the crystal clean marble floors of Celestia's quarters. The princesses and Twilight's brother stood in front of Twilight, next to an unusual pony that Twilight had never seen before. "Princess Celestia? You called me here for an urgent meeting? Who is this pony?" Princess Celestia nervously sidestepped, revealing the pony fully. The pony was a little shorter than Shining Armor, about the same size as Cadence. Twilight squinted at the mare, wondering who she was. To Twilight's surprise and shock, the pony was...an ALICORN! She was a light navy pony, a little lighter than Princess Luna. She had soft lavender eyes, almost the same color as Twilight's. Her mane was long, blue and purple, with tiny pink highlights. Her cutie mark was almost identical to Twilight's, except it was one star with a sun in it, and a moon inside the sun. "Princess Celestia?" Shining Armor stepped up. "Twily, meet Dusk Shimmers. Your….sister." Twilight gasped, stepping back as if she was being cornered. "Sister? SISTER?!" Twilight panted, tears threatening to spill out. Dusk stepped up to Twilight, her gold hoof shoes softly making clicking noises on the pale floor. "Twilight, it's true. I am the first princess, the princess of magic, and the former ruler of Equestria. I'm….back." Twilight gasped, almost unable to take all of this in so quickly. Dusk slowly lowered her head to meet Twilight's eyes, calming her down to breathe normally. Dusk raised her horn, and it shimmered a blue and purplish glow. She tipped it to tap Twilight's head, and Twilight's eyes turned white, bringing her back to the past. Twilight groaned and shook her head. She was invisible, watching her former self in her old Canterlot home with Dusk, her parents, and Shining Armor. Twilight was playing with Dusk, and a dark shadow loomed over her. The shadow revealed a pitch black alicorn, swallowing Dusk whole. Invisible Twilight grimaced when she heard Dusk's blood-chilling scream while watching Dusk fight to flap her wings. The shadow then grabbed Twilight, and a black glow shot Twilight's head, taking her memory of Dusk with it. She then saw Shining Armor trying to face the shadow, but it smirked and disappeared in a black portal. The invisible Twilight watched Shining Armor promising his parents to never mention Dusk ever again, knowing that if he did, Twilight wouldn't be able to live normally again. Twilight disappeared, reappearing in the present. Shaking her head, Twilight's eyes filled with tears. "Dusk, I remember now. Everything, I remember everything! But, that shadow. How did you escape it?" Dusk smiled gently. ":That shadow's name is Victini. She was a former student of mine before Celestia and Luna. She was the second alicorn, but her intentions were evil. I banished her to Tartarus, but somehow she gained enough power to imprison me in her new kingdom far away from Equestria. I created a clone version of myself in her dungeon and teleported myself here. But it took me years to perfect that spell. But now, I'm back, Twilight. Victini will realize that the clone isn't me sooner or later. And we'll need to be ready." Twilight smiled and looked at Princess Celestia. "Princess, does that mean…" "Yes, Twilight, Luna and I were Dusk's students. Victini wanted to make sure Dusk looked like the same as Cadence, so she cast an age-changing spell. She used to be older than Luna and I, but now she's younger. Dusk, how have the letters been faring?" Twilight cocked her head. "Letters?" Dusk chuckled,"Celestia's been sending me letters about the letters that you sent her. I've also been watching you with a sight spell. You see, Spike is also your guardian. I can't believe how much you've learned. You truly deserve to be a princess, Twily." Twilight smiled. "SO, do you remember the thing we did with Cadence?" Dusk laughed. "Of course I do." Cadence smiled and trotted over to the two sisters. "Sunshine, sunshine. Ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" The girls collapsed in a fit of laughter, and a huge roar rang through the palace. Dusk stood up quickly. "Oh no, it's Victini! Quick, Twilight, get the girls and immediately retrieve the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight nodded and flew out of the palace, immediately surrounded by the Mane Five. Rainbow Dash soared to land harshly in front of Twilight. "Twilight, what happened? There's something wrong with the sky! It's making really weird sounds." Rarity nodded in agreement. "Yes, Twilight. The sky is making particularly disgusting noises, unfit for a lady. Whatever happened?" Rainbow Dash scoffed. "The sky's not a lady, Rarity. It's the sky." Rarity humphed and turned her attention back to Twilight. Twilight ushered the girls to start galloping towards the train station. She quickly told the girls what was happening, and her sister's orders. "Whoa, Nelly. So you've got another sister, there sugarcube." Applejack hooted. Twilight smiled. "There's no time to lose. Victini's already on the move. The Elements of Harmony are in my library. Girls, stay at the train station and let no one get onto the train. They must not go to Ponyville. Not in this state." The Mane Five nodded. "Roger!" they all chorused. Twilight smiled, taking off into the now darkening sky. She landed on her library balcony, slamming the door open. Spike gasped, falling face first onto the floor that he was mopping. "Twilight, what's the matter?" Twilight rushed downstairs and grabbed the Elements while telling Spike what happened. Spike smiled brightly. "Dusk's back! That's awesome!" Twilight groaned as she put Spike on her back while holding the Elements with her magic. "Yeah, that's great, but that evil alicorn is trying to steal my sister again! I always see my sister, now sisters, when Equestria hangs in the balance! Let's go!" Twilight took flight, making Spike hold on to her for dear life. Twilight landed on the grounds of Canterlot, bucking Spike off. "Ahh!" Spike crowed. "Oops, sorry, Spike." Twilight apoligized. Spike sighed and stood up, rubbing his scales. Dusk cantered to Twilight's side with the Mane Five, and grinned thankfully. "Awesome, you have them!" Twilight nodded and opened the chest, placing each one on each owner's neck. Dusk nodded, then faced Twilight. "Girls, all of you face me, and I'm going to bring an ancient Element out. The formation has to be perfect, of else it won't work. The girls mm-hmmed, and formed a perfect circle around Dusk. Panting in concentration, Dusk's horn glowed a rainbow glimmer and the girls' elements glowed brightly and lifted them off the ground before a jeweled crown drifted slowly towards Dusk's head. It landed gently on her soft mane, and the elements and magic dropped the Mane Six down safely. The crown glowed before revealing itself to the girls. They oohed and aahed. Dusk's Element/royal crown was a beautiful swirling blue, purple, and pink star with a moon and sun next to it. Twilight smiled, thinking that she had the best older sister ever. Next to Cadence, of course. Dusk shielded her eyes with one navy hoof as a bright flash shone all over Canterlot before dying. An alicorn stood to full height, making the Canterlot ponies gasp and shriek in fright and confusion. Victini's slitted black eyes pierced through everything in sight before placing a full stop on Dusk's face. Growling, Victini leaped to hit the ground sharply in front of Dusk. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Dusk Shimmers, the former ruler of Equestria, 1st alicorn princess ever known, princess of magic, and her sister Twilight Sparkle, the 6th alicorn princess of Equestria, the princess of Friendship? Oh, and how nice, also her pony friends. The Mane SIx, was it?" Victini cackled, sending the Mane Six a goosebump and shiver attack. "You're not welcome, Victini." Dusk countered, standing her ground facing the pony about Twilight's size and age. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence stood next to their beloved teacher and mentor. Victini snorted. "Well well, _teacher_. Looks like you found some new prized pupils. Celestia and Luna, I presume?" Celestia and Luna tensed, understanding that Victini was the former princess of auras. She could sense a pony's emotions before they expressed it. She could also read a pony's history just by looking at them. Victini chuckled, turning to glare at Celestia with her black slitted eyes. Celestia glared at her, knowing that this battle would test all of _her_ studies before becoming a princess. She _had_ ruled Equestria for a while now, so she knew that with her sister, Cadence, Twilight, the Mane Five, and especially Dusk, she could face anything. She turned to face Victini confidently, and Victini flinched. " _What's this? Celestia is having confident thoughts. I better set her straight. I was always Dusk's prized pupil, and I always will be!_ " Victini lifted her head and sent a ray of pitch black magic soaring at Celestia. Dusk stood in front of her and countered it with her own magic, sending a burst of glimmering purplish-blue magic. The magic instantly collided, exploding into a black, purple, and blue wave over Canterlot. The ponies staggered to try and regain their balance. Rainbow Dash flinched and yelled,"Come at us, Vic-TINY! There's no way you could stand up to all of us at once." Victini growled at the rainbow maned pony's insult and shot a beam of magic at Rainbow Dash, but was stopped by Dusk. She leaped in front of the beam, shooting her own magic to counter Victini's attack once again. The magic exploded, and the girls stood in front of Victini, ready to shoot their own Elements' magic. They shot a rainbow burst of magic at Victini, sending her in a fit of shrieks and pain. Dusk winced at the scream, unnoticing that Victini's horn was powering up at Twilight. "Your puny magic is no match for me! Even if I may lose, at least I can kill your dear sister, teacher!" Victini screamed at Dusk. TwIlight gasped as a beam of pitch black magic came soaring straight at her heart. "No! Twilight!" Shining Armor cried, about to leap in front of his little sister. Dusk shook her head in panic, instinctively jumping in front of Twilight. "What? NO! NO, Dusk! Let yourself live! Let Twilight die!" VIctini shouted at her former teacher. Tears escaping her eyes, inaudible words left Dusk's mouth before being hit by Victini's magic and rolling lifelessly to the ground, her crown clattering on the dirt floor of Canterlot. "NO! No, Dusk! No!" Shining Armor cantered to Dusk's lifeless form. Victini's eyes widened, and she shrieked once more before her eyes went dull and lifeless as well. Twilight stood there in shock, Dusk's words still ringing in her head. " _Let the rainbow remind you that together we will always shine…"_ Twilight's eyes brimmed with tears as she recalled an old song that Cadence and Dusk had taught her.

 _Twilight: Each one of us has something special, that makes us different, that makes us rare_

 _Fluttershy: We have a light that shines within us, that we were always meant to share_

 _All; And when we come together, combine the light that shines within_

 _All: There is nothing we can't do there is no battle we can't win_

 _All: And when we come together, there'll be a star to guide the way it's inside us every day_

 _All: See it now! See it now!_

 _All: Let the rainbow remind you, that together we will always shine!_

 _All: Let the rainbow remind you that forever this will be our time_

 _Twilight: Let the rainbow remind you..that together we will always….shine….._

Twilight smiled softly. " _You're right, Dusk. Together..we'll...always shine….._

* * *

Music: SQUEEEEE! LOVED IT!

Pinkie Pie: SO CUTE! I loved it!

Applejack: Yup, seemed nice and all friendly like, y'all know.

Twilight Sparkle: I love my sisters!

Dusk Shimmers: Me too!

Princess Cadence: Me three!

Music: LOVE THE FAMILY LOVE!

Fluttershy: Um, please review, if you feel like it, I mean…

Applejack: Y'all out there review please, ya hear?

Twilight Sparkle: Please review, everybody!

Rainbow Dash: 'Sup, review or not, either's cool.

Rarity: Hello, do please review for this charming little story.

Pinkie Pie: REVIEW!


End file.
